In a test apparatus for testing electronic devices such as a semiconductor circuit or a like, conventionally, testing is done by applying a specified pattern signal to electronic device to be tested. The test apparatus includes: a test module to input a predetermined test pattern, testing rate, or a like to electronic device to be tested; and a timing control module to control timing at which the test module inputs a test pattern or the like to the electronic device to be tested.
A plurality of test modules are included in the test apparatus depending on the number of pins of the electronic device to be tested and a plurality of timing control modules are also provided which includes a module to provide timing at which testing is started, a module to provide timing at which a test pattern is to be input, or a like. Conventionally, the timing control module has a variety of configurations depending on its function to be performed.
Since no patent document with relation to the present invention has not been identified at present, the description about the related documents will be omitted.